callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Ramirez
Private James Ramirez is a playable character and the protagonist of the United States campaign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Ramirez is introduced in the mission "Wolverines!", serving alongside Sergeant Foley and Corporal Dunn in the 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment, Hunter Two-One, and is the second playable Ranger character in the game. Biography 75th Ranger Regiment Virginia Ramirez and his squad respond to an unexpected Russian invasion and move to Virginia. They then help friendly troops extract "Raptor", a High Value Individual, and then go on to Arcadia to rescue trapped civilians with the help of the Stryker armored vehicle codenamed "Honey Badger". Washington D.C. After destroying AA batteries threatening the civilian's evacuation transport, the Rangers move to a devastated Washington D.C., where U.S. troops are fighting a desperate battle against Russian troops to defend the capital. Hunter Two-One assaults and attempts to clear the Department of Commerce building, eliminating a 'crows nest' of Javelin Missiles and an M82 which they turn against the invaders, buying the evacuation site valuable time. They board a UH-60 Black Hawk and assault Russian ground forces, only to get shot down by SAM missiles over the SAM sites on the Department of Justice building. After their helicopter crashes, Ramirez finds himself trapped in the Black Hawk with injuries and the squad is swarmed by Russian forces. As they run out of ammo, Pvt. Wade is killed while handing Ramirez an M4A1, Dunn is wounded, and several squads of enemy soldiers assault their position while a nearby Havoc helicopter blinds the surviving Rangers with its searchlight. EMP All hope seems lost until an ICBM launched by Captain Price air-bursts, over Washington D.C.. The resulting EMP knocks the enemy Havoc and all other aircraft, Russian or American, out of the sky. The Rangers help Ramirez out of the helicopter and retreat with his squad into a nearby building while the crashing helicopters kill the attacking troops. After encountering a friendly runner, Pvt. Vaughan, who tells them to get to Whiskey Hotel, they fight their way through some office buildings. Despite heavy resistance from the Russians, they eventually regroup on the White House Lawn, where U.S. stragglers under the command of Colonel Marshall are attempting to retake Whiskey Hotel (The White House). Marshall orders the squad to proceed up the left and they fight through extremely heavy Russian resistance. After fighting through the desperate Russian troops, Ramirez and another Ranger take point and make their way to the roof. They wave green signal flares to call off the friendly airstrikes that are part of the "Hammerdown Protocol." He then sees other green flares on other buildings across the ruined Washington D.C.. Locations *Northeastern Virginia, USA - Secured Raptor and evacuated civilians from Arcadia. (As shown in the missions "Wolverines!" and "Exodus".) *Washington D.C., USA - Retake The Department of Commerce, helped the US Army evacuation site at the Washington monument. Took out enemy positions at the World War II Memorial and the Department of Justice. Secured Whiskey Hotel (The White House) and helped stop the bombing of the city. (As shown in missions "Of Their Own Accord", "Second Sun", and "Whiskey Hotel".) Trivia *While his gloves are torn and wrist-mounted GPS device cracked during the helicopter crash, and remain so during the events of "Second Sun", they seemingly repair themselves somehow at the start of "Whiskey Hotel". *Due to Ramirez being given orders so frequently (a total of 56 scripted times during the campaign, usually given by Sgt. Foley), this has created a meme among players entitled "RAMIREZ! DO EVERYTHING!" which usually features a poster of Sgt. Foley giving impossible or absurd orders. es:James Ramirez pl:James Ramirez Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Army Ranger Characters